simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Law enforcement in Ruthenia
Law enforcement in Ruthenian Empire is provided by multiple police forces, five of which are national, Ruthenian agencies. The police in charge of law enforcement has 2 main branches: imperial police and imperial gendarmerie and separates into imperial ceremonial gendarmerie, while the police separated into imperial, provincial and municipal police, the other branch of the law enforcement is the imperial guard, this being a sub branch of the army responsible exclusively for the care and safety of the imperial family, there are other guards responsible for the safety of large families and certain dignitaries of the church Other agencies are based on intelligence, immigration, customs, coast guard and border guard. Overview Law enforcement in Ruthenian Empire is the responsibility of a variety of different agencies. The Ruthenian police are the primary law enforcement agency, the Investigative Committee of Ruthenia is the main investigative agency, and the Imperial Bureau of Intelligence is the main domestic security agency. After the Police pronoia of Theodoros I, the Law enforcement has undergone major changes in order to streamline and modernize the fight against crime, especially organized crime present in the imperial territory History The first policial force in the empire was the Imperial Gendarmerie, service under a paramilitary armed forces responsible for domestic security of the nation, was created after the rush to create a national police force, dissolving the Parsian institutions, associated with the police, the gendarmerie was an almost direct descendant of the Parsian paramilitary Police, where the structure was dependent on the imperial military and national defense council, For the Basileus refine the police not issue until after the Pronoia, when modernization of the police system became imperative. After the death of Konstantinos I, the new Basileus Theodoros have plans of overhaul all the law enforcement in Ruthenia, disolving the Imperial Gendarmerie and the Hetareia and creating diversal police corps based in foreign polices, creating various police forces for dimois, thematas and service for customs. The new pronoia for the empire was divided into several sectors, having a body of imperial police, a body of gendarmerie, provincial and local law enforcement and other specialized police forces such as the prison police, ceremonial police and a corps of "bodyguards" of the Basileus, the imperial family and the church, the Basilika Decree epivolí̱s tou nómou was signed in September of 3232 Structure The main structure of the law enforcement is the two main branches: civilian and military polices, where each exerts various functions of law enforcement, modernization forced to dissolve the old gendarmerie and create a civil guard in addition to other specialized agencies in order to get a better police administration Military police and their derivatives were born gendarmerie same functions as creating other critical infrastructure protection, transportation and care of criminals and the Coast Guard unified the military side, a special sector-based intelligence agencies and other agencies was also established under but specialized in each area you meet imperial needs Civilian Police Ruthenian Police Main Article:Police of Ruthenia The Ruthenian Police (Eλληνική Αστυνομία) is the national police force of Ruthenia. It is a very large agency with its responsibilities ranging from road traffic control to counter-terrorism. Its current chief is Police Lieutenant General Nikos Papagiannopoulos. Along with patrolling, investigative and law enforcement duties, it patrols the highways and oversees the security of railways, bridges and waterways. It is a civilian police force, while the Imperial Gendarmerie are military. While its internal organization and mindset is somewhat military, its personnel is composed of civilians. Its headquarters are in Auronopolis, and there are Provincial and Municipal divisions throughout the Empire. Provincial Police is a general term used to identify provincial-level police forces. Each Ruthenian Eparches can by statute have its own police force. the Eparchiniki Astynomía are small police organisations whose main duties are to enforce regional and national hunting and fishing laws but have also expanded into environmental protection. Carries traffic police service and participates in the security services arranged by the authorities. The forces' vehicles are usually white with a green or blue stripe along the side. the Eparchia Police must be distinguished from the national police Municipal Police The Municipal Police (Hellenic:Dimoiko Astynomía), each commune has its own municipal police, whose main duty is to enforce local regulations and traffic laws; it also deals with petty crimes but in larger cities they cooperate with the national police forces to prevent and repress major crimes. Depending on their location they are also called Eparchia Police, Local Police or Hellenic Police In some regions Eparchia Police and Dimoiko Police are grouped together under the name Topikio Police (Local Police), although they keep their own internal organisation. Small communes can merge their local police forces in a consortium. Both provincial and municipal forces are reliant on the Imperial Police for scientific support and other forms of assistance. Ruthenian Financial Guard The Financial Guard (Hellenic:Οικονομική Αστυνομία; Oikonomikí̱ Atynomía) is a corps under the authority of the Minister of Finance, with a role as police force. The Corps is in charge of financial, economic, judiciary and public safety: tax evasion, financial crimes, smuggling, money laundering, international illegal drug trafficking, illegal immigration, customs and borders checks, copyright violations, anti-Mafia operations, credit card fraud, cybercrime, counterfeiting, terrorist financing, maintaining public order, and safety, political and military defense of the Imperial borders. Ruthenian Forestry Department The Hellenic Rangers Department (Ellinikon Réintzers Tmí̱ma) is responsible for law enforcement for the Imperial national parks and forests. Their duties include enforcing poaching laws, safeguarding protected animal species and preventing forest fires. Founded in 3232, the "Réintzers" is a civilian police force specialised on the environmental protection. A recent law reform expanded its duties to food controls. In Ruthenia it has the responsibility to manage the activities related to the CITES (Convention on International Trade in Endangered Species) Ruthenian Investigative Committee Main Article: Ruthenian Investigative Committee Is considered the main imperial investigating authority in Ruthenia, formed and began to operate on January 15, 3232. The Committee is subordinate to the Basileus. in many ways seen the Investigative Committee instead emerge as the key institution combating the rise of anti-government protests. Ruthenian Migration Service Main Article: Ruthenian Migration Service '' The Imperial Migration Service (αυτοκρατορική υπηρεσία μετανάστευσης) is the federal executive body that implements the state policy on migration and also performs law enforcement functions, functions for control, supervision and provision of public services in the field of migration. The Imperial Migration Service is responsible for issue of Ruthenian international passports, resident registration and immigration control in the Empire. Ruthenian Customs Service ''Main Article: Imperial Custom Service of Ruthenia The Imperial Custom Service(Τελωνειακή Υπηρεσία της Ελλάδα; Telo̱neiakí̱ Ypi̱resía ti̱s Elláda; abbreviated TYE) is a Ruthenian government service regulating customs. Ruthene Drug Control Service Main Article: Ruthene Drug Control Service '' The Ruthene Drug Control Service or HDCS (in Hellenic:αυτοκρατορική υπηρεσία ελέγχου ναρκωτικών) is a imperial law enforcement agency of executive authority responsible for drafting state policy, legal regulation, control and monitoring in combating trafficking drugs, psychotropic substances, and their precursors. The Imperial Drug Control Service is specially authorized to address and solve problems relating to traffic in narcotic drugs, psychotropic substances, and their precursors; the Drug Control Service is also authorized to combat the illicit drug trafficking. Commonly known as The Drugs Police (ti̱s astynomías narko̱tikó̱n) Militar Police Imperial Gendarmerie ''Main Article: Ruthene Imperial Gendarmerie ''The Gendarmerie (Hellenic:Elli̱nikí̱ cho̱rofylakí̱)is the common name for the Ruthenian Imperial Gendarmerie, a military corps with police duties. They also serve as the military police for the Ruthenian Armed Forces, supporting the Ruthene Police and dealing with large-scale riots and internal armed conflicts. They also provide security for highly-important facilities. The Gendarmerie have become a separate armed force (alongside the Army, Navy and Air Force). They are referred to as the Protosomás (The first corps) Military Police ''Main Article: Military Police of Ruthenia ''The Ruthenian Military Police (Hellenic: στρατονομία;stratonomía) is a law enforcement body within the Ruthenian Armed Forces, which is know by official name as Main Directorate of the Military Police (Κύρια Διεύθυνση της Στρατιωτικής Αστυνομίας), and it is operated by the Ruthenian Ministry of Defence. The Chief of Military Police is ex officio the First Deputy Minister of Defence. The current Chief of Military Police is Nikos Dendias Imperial Penitentiary Service ''Main Article:Imperial Penitentiary Service ''Imperial Penitentiary Service(Hellenic: fαυτοκρατορική σωφρονιστήριο Υπηρεσία) is the official name of the Ruthenian Imperial prison authority responsible for security and maintenance of prisons in the empire. its a Gendarmerie type of police who operate the Imperial prison system and handle the transportation of inmates. The training academy for the Penitenciary Police is located in Istras. Border Guard Service ''Main Article: Ruthene Border Guard Service The Border Service of Ruthenia (Hellenic: Η Υπηρεσία Συνόρων της Ελληνικής), also called the Border Force of Ruthenia is a branch of Imperial Gendarmerie tasked with patrol of the imperial border. In English, the terms "Border Guards" and "Border Troops" are frequently used to designate this service. Imperial Coast Guard Main Article: Ruthene Coast Guard The Imperial Coast Guard (Hellenic; Λιμενικό Σώμα-Ελληνική Ακτοφυλακή - Limeniko Soma-Elliniki Aktofylaki - lit. "Port Corps-Imperial Coast Guard") is the coast guard of the empire. Like most other coast guards, it is a paramilitary organization that can support the Imperial Navy in wartime, but resides under separate civilian control in times of peace. It was founded in 3219 by a Basilika Decree and after the reformation of the law enforcement of the empire in 3232, its unify as a branch of the Gendarmerie. Intelligence Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence Main Article: Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence (Ρωμαίων Γραφείο Πληροφοριών, Elliníkon Grafeío Pli̱roforió̱n, RBI) is the national intelligence agency of Ruthenian Empire. Its main responsibilities are within the country and include counter-intelligence, internal and border security, counter-terrorism, and surveillance as well as investigating some other types of grave crimes Its headquarters are located in Auronopolis, The Bureau motto is "λόγων απορρήτων εκφοράν μη ποιού" (translated roughly as "do not discuss confidential affairs") Special Communications Service The Special Communications and Information Service of the Protective Service of the Ruthenian Empire is a cryptologic intelligence agency of The Ruthenian Bureau of Intelligence responsible for the collection and analysis of foreign communications and foreign signals intelligence, as well as protecting Ruthenian government communications and information systems,which involves information security and cryptanalysis/cryptography. Main Intelligence Directorate Main Article: Main Intelligence Directorate '' Main Intelligence Directorate of the Imperial Council of National Defense It is also known as MID is Ruthenian largest foreign intelligence agency, It was given the task of handling all military intelligence, particularly the collection of intelligence of military or political significance from sources outside the Ruthenian Empire. Epeidskoi The Epediskoi MID or ''"Regiment of Special Purposes" Epeidskoi ''(επιχειρήσεις ειδικού σκοπού;epicheirí̱seis eidikoú skopoú) are the elite military formations under the control of the military intelligence service MID. The term referred to special military units controlled by the military intelligence service .It also describes special purpose units, or task forces. Imperial Guards The Imperial Guards form a completely military based separate section of the armed forces, concerned with the tasks related to the protection of several, mandated by the relevant law, high-ranking state officials, including the Basileus and the imperial Family, as well as certain imperial properties. It traces its origin to the Hetareia and the Excubitori led and ecclesiastical residences, there are two types of guards with completely different tasks each other The Excubitors and the Evzones together conformed the '''Athanatoi', or the Imperial Guards of the Basileus Imperial Protective Service Main Article: Imperial Protective Service '' Imperial Protective Service (IPS) (αυτοκρατορική υπηρεσία προστασίας), is a imperial government agency concerned with the tasks related to the protection of several, mandated by the relevant law, high-ranking state officials, including the Basileus and the imperial family, as well as certain imperial properties. It traces its origin to the Athanatoi and the archaic excubitors of the special guards of the basileus. The main objective of the IPS is the protection of the Basileus and the Imperial Family, the mantenaince of the Imperial buildings and properties of the Sovereign using two agencies in charge of the IPS: the Imperial Security Service in charge of the personal protection of the Basileus, the Athanatoi as the guards of the capital and the treasures of the empire,. besides some important issues ceremonially and operationally, and the Excubitors provides both ceremonial and operational support for the Empire. The ISS provides two battalions and incremental companies at any one time tasked for public duties, which include the protection of the Sovereign. In the event of crisis or war it is believed that one of these would be responsible for protecting the person of the Sovereign and facilitating his or her evacuation if this were necessary Evzones Main Article: Ezvones The Evzones, or Evzoni, (Εύζωνες, Εύζωνοι) it refers to the members of the Patriarchate Guard (Προεδρική Φρουρά), an elite ceremonial unit that guards the Patriarch of Orthodox Church, Ecumenical Patriarchate of Auronopolis and other important eclessiastical buildings as the Hagia Triada and Agia Lavrea, the Evzones are the official police guards in Mount Agios Other Agencies Ruthenian Fire Service ''Main Article: Ruthene Fire Service The Ruthenian Fire Service (Πυροσβεστικό Σώμα) is the national agency of the empire for fire and rescue service. It is part of the Ministry of Internal Affairs and supervised by the Ministry of Emergency Situations Category:Ruthenia